Hoes Need Not Apply
by Russell Berwick As I was walking across campus today, and thinking about Senator Hillary Clintons big win the night before, I happened to notice someone wearing an Senator Obama t-shirt. On this shirt was a picture of Senator Obama and Senator Clinton. Obama's head was placed higher than Hillary's head, with the caption reading, "Bros before Hoes." I had heard about this shirt on the radio some weeks before. I believe that this is a saying by the hip hop community, which means that a guy should care about another guy before they care about a woman. To be honest, when I looked up the meaning, they refered to the woman as a bitch, as if all woman were bitches. It would seem that this is also a title to a song by the group Pitboss 2000. I guess that this is more of Senator Obama and his supporters way of unifying the country, that I keep hearing about. This reminded me of the time when some news reporter talked about Chelsea Clinton showing up at her mother's rallies as, "the Clintons pimping out there daughter." It seems a little more than strange to me, that a woman who stood by her man, kept her family together and was very faithful to her husband, should be labeled as a hoe. In case you don't know, hoe is a hip hop way of saying whore. I guess that I should remember that when the hip hop community say hoe, that they refer to all woman as hoes. I guess that they would say that hoe is spelled different than whore, so people shouldn't get upset about it. Or they may say that you can either be a hoe or a bitch, as if that helps. I think that this misogynistic t-shirt helps to illustrate why this country needs to have a woman president, more than anything than I could tell you. How in the world could we have come to this point in our culture, where all women could be seen as prostitutes or bitches, and proudly displayed as such, on something like a t-shirt that's worn by so many? What worries me even more, is how could the women of today stand by and allow this to happen without protesting strongly. You could say that it shouldn't be taken literally, but the way I see it, a hoe is a hoe. Sure you can say that it's just some cute way of saying female, but come on. As is often the case, with the hip hop community, it's the woman that raises the children, while the man goes off to be a player. In case you don't know, a player is a man who has several girlfriends. It's not uncommon that the player will impregnate these different women, while leaving the tax payer to pay the bills. If that Bro is not a whore, than I don't know who is. This kind of low life is seen as being the kind of man that all men should aspire to be. How screwed up is that? How many times have you heard people refer to Hillary as a bitch, because she's a strong woman? It would seem that a woman just can't get a break, no matter how much good they do. When someone says, "Bros before Hoes," it's just another way of saying, women need not apply. When I heard this morning that Senator Obama refused to have another debate with Hillary, it seemed clear to me who the weaker sex was in this case. If he's so scared to face Hillary in another debate, then how could anyone believe he'd be strong enough to face the Republicans? Americans want a leader that can fight, not someone that has their head in the sand. If these people have such a low opinion of women, then perhaps their candidate should have the guts to act like a man. Maybe he should have his wife debate Hillary instead. She seems plenty strong enough to me. Maybe his wife should be the one running for president. Oh, that's right, it's Bros before Hoes. Where are you Bro, we're waiting? __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Russell Berwick Category: April 23, 2008 Category: April 2008 Category: Barack Obama Opinions Category: Hillary Clinton Opinions Category: Democrats Opinions Category: Politics Opinions